


【A3！乙女】流绪微梦

by baimengzecheshen



Category: A3! (Video Game), A3！满开剧团
Genre: F/M, 乙女向 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimengzecheshen/pseuds/baimengzecheshen
Relationships: 摄津万里&我
Kudos: 2





	【A3！乙女】流绪微梦

Work Title：流绪微梦  
Fandoms：A3！满开剧团  
CP：摄津万里x我  
Worked By：白梦泽车神  
Belongs To：

（一）

他的睡眠一向很好，很少有乱七八糟的东西干扰，除了有时候会被队员们吵吵闹闹地入梦，但从来没经历过眼下这种奇怪的场景。

看不太清楚周围的东西，只有蛰萤黯淡的光线展开视线，温润的香气钻入鼻翼，在五脏六腑里游走。

他想要起身离开，这个地方给人难以言喻的危险压迫，但是还没来得及动身，双手就忽然被轻柔地握住，一片羽毛摇曳着压下来。

“既然已经到我的梦里来了，就该听我的话才对——不要再动了。”

清甜的闹嚷声打破沉默，可以听出是个年龄不大的女孩子，似乎也有些惶恐的惊怯，却还是以掠夺者的姿态束缚着他。

至于为什么把他压在这……无论是谁在恶作剧，这种玩笑真够无趣的。

然而不可否认的是，在被纤细的手指不小心划过时，就已经点起了他胸口的煴火。一点点缭绕着升腾，伴随似有若无的蹭刮，她一直不安地挪动，带给他的却是难以言喻的舒爽。

不能再放任下去了。

“喂，离我远点，”他推开她的肩膀，引来小小的一声困惑轻哼，骤然冷却的胸膛同时也让他莫名烦躁，但还是尽力驱逐这个不知名的外来者，“快点离开，不然就对你不客气了。”

她似乎有些惊讶，在思忖片刻后，大胆地扯开了他的衣领。

“有点凶啊，原来我潜意识里喜欢的是这种类型？虽然是很好看，不过，嗯……”

“你在自言自语些什么，到底有没有在听我说话？”

“好了好了知道了……”

她敷衍地应答，扯着他的领口不知所措，似乎正努力地思考着什么。

灯火忽然晃动了一下，他能看到的黯沉星光渐渐展开扩散，以暧昧醺然的色泽落在轻薄的丝绸上。依然看不清是谁坐在他身上，但能捕捉到纤巧到不盈一握的腰身，以及跨坐在他小腹两侧的裸露大腿。

洁白温润得像羊脂玉的肌肤，被精致的裙摆褶皱覆盖大半，仍然可见明晃晃的诱惑。

他到底做了个什么梦？难道是现实中很久没有纾解过，所以被自己想象中的欲望推倒了吗，真够丢人的。

算了，反正也只是梦而已，就算让着她一点也没什么。

然而在他放弃挣扎的同时，那股安神静气的香味忽地一转，变得暧昧撩人起来。坐在他身上的女孩也从困惑中挣脱，被香气蛊惑着来抚摸他，将微温手掌贴上他的胸膛。

因为俯身的姿势，他能清晰地看到丝绸睡裙上精致的蕾丝，还有细得仿佛一扯就断的肩带。

然而一直看不到她的脸，是梦的原因吗。

但是为什么她能看到一切？不仅赞叹了一句好漂亮的眼睛，甚至拍了拍他的胸口，发出满意的叹息。

真是想不明白，明明是他的梦，反而沦入任人摆布的处境，究竟什么时候才能醒过来？

（二）

我不喜欢和人交往，对于他们繁杂的相处方式感到头痛，因此就算把自己闷在角落，也只会觉得安静平和，没有旁人以为的“孤独”和“落寞”。毕竟与其将时间浪费在不相干的人身上，多做一点自己的事情，收获会更多。

至于什么才算相干的人，无外乎亲人和两三好友，嗯……现在还要加上另一个人。

很难见到好看又对胃口的男孩子，尤其那双靛蓝染过的眼睛，里面有着熟悉的淡漠，好像对身边的诸事都不关心。

欺凌这样的人，打碎他的处之袒然，那双眸子里流露的惊诧便格外动人，让我有种恶作剧成功的快感，这算是我不为人知的恶趣味吧。

带着这样的愉悦一直潜入梦里，不出意外，我再次见到了他。

已经连续三天了，他对我的影响似乎有些大，不过就算如此，也没什么关系，毕竟只是梦而已。我的这些喜爱和关注都只存在于幻想，没有人会发现。

他也不再像最初那样一昧地反抗，只会在我偶尔过分的时候敲我脑袋。

唉，所以说这个男人是真的很过分。

我很喜欢他的容貌，棱角精致且带着格格不入的慵懒成熟，但在撩开额发后又有些青涩。当我去勾勒他的五官线条时，会被唠叨地抱怨两句，可是他看起来也很舒服的样子。

“喂，说了不准乱摸，你能不能听话一点？”

我甚至懒得理会他的抱怨，尽管语气有些冲动，却不是因为我。从他身体的变化就能看出来，这是在为自己无法控制的反应而恼怒吧？用胳膊遮掩了半张脸，身体仍然紧绷着，肩颈冒出蒸腾的薄汗，居然比我还紧张。

这样反而让我胆子大了许多，凑上前推开他的遮掩，看到深海一样邃然的瞳孔被发丝凌乱覆盖，在晃动间剥落亮晶晶的鳞片。这是我第一次见他流露出这么复杂的神色，而周围的浮香似乎更加浓郁，蛊惑着我去靠近他。

宛如解药一般，只要触碰到他，就能解开从心底涌出的焦躁。

他这次倒是没有抗拒，浑身浮动着奇异的气场，当我越过警戒线时依然淡然，甚至勾起了一抹玩味的笑意。我因瞬间的清醒而怔住，然后被牵扯着落入软绵羽絮中，由他的气息全部包围。

噗通。

有什么东西突然绽放，蕊心芬芳暗吐，搅动春水。

我无意识地勾住他的脖子，他就自发靠拢，直到我们的眼睫和气息缠绕，近得让人心跳发紧。

“就只会这样小打小闹的本事吗？看你好像玩得很不亦乐乎啊。”

我没有说话，看着他略显干燥的唇瓣，细小的唇纹散步，让人想要去亲吻一下。在一瞬间为自己的想法惊愕后，却渐渐平静下来。他本就是我造梦的产物，属于我的镜花水月，为什么不能做更过分的事？

我捏着他双颊的肉，在他错愕的目光中俯首点上唇瓣。

像在啄吻一片樱花，每寸芳心都柔软细腻，分裂的瓣间折叠飘曳，散落出纷纷扬扬的思绪。我从未真正相信过他的存在，唯有眼下的触感，带给我无与伦比的真实。

直到我从恍惚中脱身，他尚且没有缓过神，然而这个吻只持续了不到三秒而已。

他呆呆地看着我，半晌才迟缓地开口：“你……”

“你叫什么名字？”

我打断他的质问，忽然从黯沉的篇章中生出一点点不甘心。我接受着他给我带来的欢愉，理所当然地享受着这个不着边际的梦，现在却厌烦着它只是梦。

他沉默了两秒，才念出了摄津万里几个字。

我刚想启唇告知他我的姓名，眼前就蓦地陷入黑暗，又猛然传来仓皇的失重感，我几乎是瞬间就被一股奇怪的力量拉扯着离开，连告别都来不及。我只来得及记住他的名字，就不得不醒来。

醒来的时候，天色尚且没有清明。

浑身都有种被碾压后的酸软，头痛感一阵阵地传来，我撑着枕头在床边坐了许久，才恢复起身的力气。我不知道自己怎么了，这时候的心情格外难过，有种强烈的失落感和惶恐，宛如进行了一场无疾而终的邂逅。

摄津万里？我并不认识这个名字，他应该从未出现在我的生命中过。

这只是梦吧。

（三）

“我喜欢安静，但不讨厌喧闹的人群，恰恰相反，我乐意看到别人鲜亮愉快地活着。他们共同构建组成缤纷多彩的世界，是哪怕浩瀚书籍也无法比拟的风土人情。”

梦里的女孩子靠在他身边，虽然她被模糊了面容，声音却是清晰明亮的。雨露吹打了一夜花枝，在明媚的早晨泠泠地滚动于叶脉，她就像花萼一样湿润柔软。

除了有时候坏心眼地来捉弄他，她更喜欢和他倾诉一些奇奇怪怪的认知和想法。

“我和你可不一样，你觉得无聊才一个人呆着，我只是想安静地做一些事罢了。你难道没有用心投入过某个爱好，或者竭尽全力喜欢过谁？怪不得总说无趣无趣，如果你在我身边，我一定会带你多做点别的……这世界比任何人的想象都更加广袤。”

土壤和青草里氤氲的湿气冒出，在手臂感到寒冷的时候，突然怀念起她身上的温度。

这种奇怪的感觉是怎么回事啊，他又在乱想什么……只是个梦而已。

她是假的吧，所以才能一切都往他喜欢的方式塑造，不过在此之前，他连自己喜欢的类型都不太能说得出来啊。

下次见面，再问一问她的名字。

不过，在那之后，他就没再做过梦了。

（四）

我没有再梦到他，那个叫摄津万里的少年。

总觉得像是某种惩罚，知道了他的名字，就再也无法在梦里见面，然后转向现实寻觅——那就太可笑了，世上哪有真正的“梦想成真”？我更倾向于另一种认知——他是藏匿在我心中的魔盒，无条件接受了全部的我。

独来独往、与周围格格不入的我。

他没有像父母和朋友那样说教我的怪癖，每次都是漫不经心地听我说话，我喜欢他不言不语的安静倾听，也好奇是什么样的意志塑造了他。对什么事都满不在乎，却出众得理所当然，说什么因为都太简单了所以感到无聊……

嗯？又想起他了啊。

我把远眺的目光收回，看着面前冒着少许冷气的饮料，用吸管搅动了两下冰块。虽然这么说有点丢脸，不过像今天这么浪费时间的事情我很少去做，然而心情实在糟糕，糟糕的缘由就是许久不见那个男孩子了。

想到万一以后也没有他的音信，就心烦意乱。

提着背包走出饮品店，外面的风霜依然很重，初春的寒意尚且料峭。刚刚脑子一抽喝的冷饮开始发酵，手指尖都开始僵冷，就算罩着外套也难以温暖。

我收敛好自己繁杂的情绪，转向右手边的拐角。

然而下一刻，街角后蓦然出现一张无比熟悉的面孔，跨越梦幻和现实，猝不及防出现在眼前，让我惊诧到驻足。而他只是抬了抬眼睑，然后不动声色地与我擦肩而过，和万千人群的偶遇一样寡淡。

我刚刚看到的，是他吗？可是那样的话，他起码会因我感到诧异吧。

这种情况该怎么办，直接走开吗……

抬起脚步的瞬间有些不甘，但也无可奈何，只是耳边忽然传来倏忽惊醒的喟叹，手腕也被人猛地抓住。从另一个人身上传来的气息终于和梦境重合，他的讶然随着收紧的力道传来，让我瞬间明了他的情绪。

“等一下！你还记得梦里——这该怎么解释……总之，能不能先告诉我的你的名字？”

我扯了扯围巾，转过身安静地看着他，为他难能一见的焦灼神色深感愉悦。

他似乎没有想好该说什么，但我已经听到有人在呼喊他的名字。年轻的男孩子正卷着宣传海报超这边叫喊，高声喊着让他快一点，但他只是挥手让那些人离开。

“你们先过去，晚点我就到。”

“万里哥是在和女孩子搭讪吗？哇哦——”

“队长什么时候认识的人啊，是以前没见过的漂亮小姐姐！”

他有些烦躁地抓了抓头发，拽着我的手依旧没有放松，撇开那些闲言碎语，依然皱着眉勉强耐心地向我询问着：“这件事对我很重要，你到底是谁？”

我攥了攥手提包的袋子，指了指不远处的大学楼群：“我在那里上学，至于姓名——你的队友都在叫你哦，如果有缘下次见面，再坐下来慢慢说吧。”

轻轻巧巧挣脱他的钳制，我在抽出手腕后退了一步，本来想直接转身跑开，还是没忍住回过头对他笑了一下。毕竟我也需要一点点举动来告知他，能够于现实中相遇，我很开心。

至于为什么不肯直接说……好吧，我承认自己比较坏，世上哪有那么容易的一见钟情？

况且我已经看到了那群男孩子携带的横幅，满开剧团，他还是剧团的队长。

如果他找不到我的话，就由我去遇见他。

（五）

他没有找过来，也算意料之中，毕竟我给予的信息太少。不过原定准备两天后去他们剧团看看，现在却被学校组织的活动绊住了脚步，这件事只能后延。

因为有中国的交换生前来，刚好又快到校园祭，所以准备直接开展关于文化方面的交流。

琴棋书画……虽然是文学部的副部长，但我对书法这种事可是一窍不通，部员们也没有十分擅长的，要求却是要将会场布置为墨书环绕的“书香门第”。这几天连做梦的事都没时间再想，全力投入到学校分配的任务，勉强将书法学得有些模样。

但要达到在会场装点展示，还需要更加努力才行。

不过现实自然不会给我太多时间，这次活动调动了许多社团，每天都有来往的信息和待处理的事物，我不得不常驻在图书馆。原本加入文学部是因为喜欢，以及这里十分清闲，现在却忙得焦头烂额。

“副部，刚刚我在楼下遇到一个自称来自剧团的男生，他要找的人好像是你，我就给他说了你的位置。”

“剧团？是学校本部的吗，他们要过来合作？好吧，你先忙，我会处理的。”

“诶不是——”

不是什么？我刚刚是不是电话挂得太快了？算了，这么忙碌也没闲暇多想，再看看速成书和临摹贴吧。至于剧团，需要的话应该会自己找过来，或者晚点打电话问问什么事就好。

高强度的练习和压力让我很快投入到眼下的工作，甚至没有注意到有人这个靠窗的边角位置走来，就连余光他挡下一片阴影，也只是囫囵说了句麻烦可以去别的位置吗。

他没动，俯身望过来，语带笑意：“花了那么大工夫找你，起码给个眼神吧，真是冷淡。”

我点墨的指尖一颤，墨汁抖溅在桌上，接连着纸张划开一道横劈下来的笔锋，已经将我的紧张显露无遗。我顿了顿，缓缓将笔归置好，抬头望向穿着常服的少年。

依然很好看，容纳海洋的眸子同时容纳了我。

被震撼和喜悦敲击到愣神，过了半晌我的脑子才正常运转，看到他依然维持着同一个姿势等待回答，不由失笑：“这样都能找过来……你还真是厉害。”

“嗯，花了不少时间，不过现在应该就可以好好聊聊了，”他的神色十分愉悦，拉开椅子坐在我身边，一如那几夜梦中毫不保留的亲昵，“不过你这是在做什么，草书？不用这么惊讶地看着我，我们剧团之前和一个中国环游剧团有过合作，所以稍微接触了一段时间。”

不，我只是觉得你的态度过于自来熟了而已。

但是我对他也完全无法生出防备之心，自己最不可言说的想法都跟他讨论过，说是内心深处最亲近的灵魂伴侣也不为过……不是，我到底在乱说些什么？

甩开让人羞恼的想法，我将宣纸推到他面前：“你这么说的话，应该会写吧？我被安排了一项任务，需要写大概五十张祝词，只靠我自己很难完成，要是你愿意——”

我刻意拉长尾音，期待地望着他。

他轻笑了一声，翻了翻我的工具书：“这种事很简单吧，不过要是帮你完成了的话，总该有点报酬才对。”

和他闲聊的舒心感回到身边，我揉了揉发酸的肩颈，放松地趴在桌上。而他的落笔行云流水，远远超出了我的预想，看来不必再担心这件事了，他实在很厉害。

终日被乌云遮挡的曦光透出来，经过玻璃窗的折射变得斑斓，印下几道惹眼的光影。

我不喜欢和人亲密接触，但他是例外，或许因为梦中总是靠在一起，如今真实地触碰到他的气息后，依然感到安心和亲近。眼下的时光很好，我能感知到他，他是可以触摸和亲吻的存在。

……原本就因为是梦才敢做那些事，现在想想只觉得丢脸，幸好他没有提。

不过那些触感也是真的？很舒服啊，皮肤很细腻，刚好能让人舒适的体温……

不准再想了！

少年身上清新的气息被午后的阳光燃起，无声无息地化在空气中，伴随惺忪的光晕环绕着。耳边垂落的金色发丝点缀在耳边，身姿挺拔秀丽，和优雅的世家贵族一般。不得不说，待他与众不同的原因之一，就是他好看得让我移不开眼。

“一直看着我，是在想什么？”

“啊？没、没什么……咳，在想怎么报答你，一时之间写那么多，你也会很累吧。我请你吃饭怎么呀？晚餐可以定在学校附近的——”

“不需要那么麻烦。”

“是觉得这样诚意不足吗，唔，我们的‘重逢’很难得，确实应该更重视……”

他停笔偏头看过来，映照成海蓝的瞳孔也蓦然明朗，潜藏着难以掩饰的情愫。而在我的怔忪之间，他已经俯身压过来，轻而又轻地贴在我的额头上。

这是，报复……我最后在梦里欺负他吗……

终究有所不同，更加轻柔，更加清晰，我差点被席卷入风花雪月之中，僵直着无法挣脱。

“已经收到报酬了。”

（六）

摄津万里对做梦这件事很在意，而断绝梦境后，更怀念最后看到的半张脸。

和想象中一样，那是个小巧的女孩子，脸部的轮廓也小巧，红润的菱唇也小巧。即便看不到眉眼，也能看出多么精致漂亮。只是在她胆大妄为地亲吻了之后，他的世界就轰然崩塌，只能从黑暗前勉强看到她的一点面貌。

不过也幸亏如此，才让他在人海中找到了她。

从覆没风雪的街道走过，匆匆的乱流中只有她依然缓慢且安静，踏着轻和的步调与他擦肩。因为怪异的熟悉感作祟，他没忍住鲁莽地拦住一个陌生人，不过也该说声幸好。否则如果错过，他可能就会第一次尝到懊恼的滋味了。

而现实中的她，更加安静乖巧，也更加冷淡，对任何人都隔着挥之不去的疏离感。只有在靠近和亲吻之后，她才会显露迷茫无措的神情，就像眼前这样。

可爱得让人心动。


End file.
